Going Ghost
by Midnight Glider
Summary: *AU* Hiro is caught in the devastating explosion of his parents' latest experiment that leaves his family fractured beyond repair. Realising that he somehow gained ghost powers from the accident, his pubescent mood swings are about to get worse. "Ectoplasm. I will add this to my medical database."
1. Everything Starts With a Bang

**Chapter 1**

**~Everything Starts With a Bang~**

* * *

Only thirty minutes ago, Hiro had begged his parents to let him watch the testing of their newest experiment. When they finally relented he punched the air with a large toothy grin of victory.

Hiro's father, Tomeo, was an inventor and Hiro aspired to be like him. Maemi, his mother, was a scientist. Together his parents had taken the engineering and scientific community by storm with their new inventions and groundbreaking research. As much as they loved their work, they treasured their family even more. Every spare moment they had would be spent with Tadashi and Hiro.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Hiro frantically ran up the stairs to get dressed but not before saying bye to Tadashi who was off to university.

Hiro was a child genius. He had graduated high school when he was 13 and had refused to go to university, instead investing his time in illegal bot fights, much to the dismay of his brother, Tadashi, who was currently 20 years old.

A loud knock could be heard from the front door. Hiro had scurried back downstairs to see who it was, swinging the door wide open, he was greeted by a familiar face.

Alistair Krei.

Hiro looked up in awe at the man in front of him.

"Y-you're Alistair Krei."

"That's right kiddo. Your parents home?" The businessman smiled politely.

Before Hiro could answer, his parents ushered Alistair, and the several other members behind him, straight to the basement lab. The basement had walls lined with metal and a control room, which towered over the main floor where the experiments were usually built. Hiro had hurriedly followed suit, not wanting to miss a second of the experiment.

From hearing and reading news reports, he always had high expectations of his parents work.

But now, just twenty minutes into the presentation of the experiment, Hiro was already bored. The concept of the experiment was interesting but the amount of time spent going into detail and explanation for the 'lesser minds' to understand, was tiring. He made himself as small as possible as he stood behind the seated audience in a corner. Blowing the bangs away from his face, he stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets and heaved a sigh.

The experiment was a portal; a hole they had ripped into another dimension, an alien world that was untouched by humans. It emitted an eerie green glow and you could see wispy patterns of swirls on the surface.

It wasn't until they had started the test portion that piqued Hiro's interest. A test pilot was asked to suit up and venture into the portal. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and tried to peer over the ledge to see the pod that was preparing to launch.

"Ready to go for a ride Abigail?" Maemi asked.

"We've invited all these people, might as well give them a show." She cheekily replied.

Once launched, Hiro was captivated by the images the video feed was bringing back. There was green everywhere; it was never ending, no matter which direction you looked in. It got to the stage where it was dizzying to stare at one point for a prolonged period of time.

When inside the portal, Abigail discovered that she was weightless; there was no presence of gravity so it was as if she was in space. The experiments she conducted were progressing at a fast pace, and the readings taken were all more or less what they were expecting. All seemed normal.

But then, 15 minutes later…

"I think we've picked up a slight irregularity with the ectoplasmic concentration." Tomeo said.

Krei peered over his shoulder, glancing at the wide range of readings they were receiving. "Is that a problem?"

Tomeo was furiously typing away at the keyboard, looking even more at a loss for words as he analysed the data thoroughly.

"Sir, there's something in the distance and it's getting closer." Abigail narrowed her eyes; it was hard to distinguish green shapes from a similarly coloured background.

From the video feed, there was indeed a green mass hurtling in the direction of the pilot. Hiro's eyes widened, within the glowing green blob, he could see a pair of red orbs. Eyes that were staring directly at the camera, and this sent a shiver down Hiro's spine.

"Forget this, I'm getting out of here." The urgency in Abigail's voice rose as she feared for her life. She jumped into action and throttled the pod back towards the portal.

Maemi pulled the head of the microphone towards her. "How far are they?"

"They're right behind me." Came the hurried reply.

There was a tense atmosphere. Everyone was sat on the edge of their seats, staring intently at the portal, waiting for the pilot to reappear.

Abigail screamed. "I am not alone. Repeat. I am no- ."

And then there was static, leaving an eerie silence in the control room.

"We've lost all contact with the pod!" Maemi shouted.

Suddenly the room was casted in a pulsing red light and a shrill alarm beeped. Hiro covered his ears, looking back and forth at his parents; he wanted to help but was afraid that he would just get in the way.

"Shut the machine down." Krei raised his voice and jabbed a finger at Tomeo.

"But the pilot would be trapped!" Tomeo stood his ground. "We have to give her a chance."

"No! We close the portal, now. You heard what she said; she's not alone. We cannot risk letting those things come through." His voice was now more forceful. "Shut down this machine, Hamada."

"I-I won't! Abigail still has a chance."

Alistair was furious. Forcefully, he pushed Tomeo away from his desk and took over his position. Krei's hands were a blur over the control panel, freezing then and again to read the number of red warnings that began to grow on the screen at an alarming rate.

Noticing this, Maemi got out from her seat. "Everyone, evacuate the building! The portal is overloading, it's going to destroy itself."

But it was too late. There was a deafening bang, in addition to the sound of metal being torn from the walls and glass being shattered. Behind the billowing black smoke from the control panel, the portal erupted blinding green light.

Time slowed down in front of Hiro's eyes. He could see his mother's hand outstretched towards him, the growing green flames licking at her figure whereas his father was already engulfed in it. He could feel the intense heat wrapping around him and the oxygen escaping his lungs. Hiro reached forwards to meet her and then everything turned black.

* * *

Tadashi was currently at university, enjoying his lunch with the rest of his friends when he received a call. Not recognising the number, he hesitantly picked up.

"Hello? Is this Tadashi Hamada?" A curt, clean-cut voice came from his phone.

"Yes. Who's speaking?"

"I'm Dr John Smith, I work at the San Fransokyo Central Hospital."

Suddenly the caller had Tadashi's full-undivided attention. Something was wrong. Immediately alert, Tadashi's back straightened and his eyes narrowed.

"It's about your family… There was an accident."

The experiment, he thought.

"There's no easy way to put this, but…"

From the tone of the doctor's voice, Tadashi could already hear the words that had yet to be spoken.

"Your parents are dead. I'm so sorry for your loss."

It took a moment to register, his eyes widening with realisation. His breathing quickened and his hands were shaking. Tears were already building up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it; his parents were fine this morning, excited about showing off their latest invention. How could they be here and gone the next?

"Mr Hamada?" The phone echoed.

His friends, noticing the sudden change in atmosphere and Tadashi's mood, began to look questioningly in his direction.

"H-Hiro?" he managed to breathe out. "My brother. What about him?"

"There is some good news. He's alive! Your brother has a couple of cuts, bruises and minor burns. He's currently unconscious, but I'd guess he'll be awake in a couple of hours."

"I'll be right there."

Tadashi snapped his phone shut and rushed out of the canteen, not even noticing the frantic shouts of his name from the rest of his friends. He jumped on his scooter and raced to the hospital with tears slowly blurring his vision.

His mind only concentrated on the one thing he had left.

Hiro.

* * *

Tadashi burst into the hospital room. His eyes settled on an unconscious Hiro covered in bandages. Tears flowing freely, he walked towards the bed. Tadashi thanked whatever Gods existed for at least sparing his little brother from a fiery death like their parents. He placed a hand on Hiro's head and ran it through the crow's nest that was his hair. Feeling relief from knowing that Hiro was physically here, alive, he sank into the chair beside the bed, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

There would be no more silly little moments with his family, no more of his mother's pancakes or building robots with his father. The photo albums of cheesy family pictures would be brought to an abrupt halt, and seeing their parents grow old well would never become a reality.

Tadashi thought back to all the times he had gotten into fights with his parents or shrugged them off when they wanted to do something together. He wasn't perfect, even _he_ had his rebellious stage, and although he had grown out of it now, he still regretted it deeply. The saying: 'You don't know what you have until it's gone' rang true. And now, Hiro was the only immediate family he had left. He would make sure to treasure his brother even more now.

* * *

Hiro clenched his eyes shut, the blinding whiteness of the room making his head hurt and spin. Attempting to open his eyes, he blinked rapidly and squinted at the ceiling. He tried lifting an arm to shield his eyes and found that he was unable to, he groaned and instead tried to bury himself deeper in the warm cocoon of the duvet.

Tadashi, upon hearing Hiro, jumped out of his seat. "Hiro?"

Said boy, suddenly realising that he was not alone, forced his eyes open. He turned his head to see a blurry image of what appeared to be Tadashi looming over him.

"Hiro! You're awake!" Tadashi enveloped the boy in a tight hug. "How are you feeling?"

It took a while for Hiro to get his bearings before even registering the question his brother asked. He looked down at his hands, each one was heavily covered in bandages. Flexing his fingers lightly, he winced at how sore they were. Eyes still clouded with confusion, Hiro looked around the room, squinting at the bright lights.

"You're in the hospital right now." Tadashi said, gently placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

And then it came to him and what had happened a few hours prior. Hiro looked at Tadashi with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Mom? Dad?"

And the look from Tadashi said it all. Tears were forming before he had even heard a word.

"They're gone, Hiro."

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Hiro always treated his mind like a computer and it worked systematically. How could something be here and then gone the next. In computers there would always be a back up copy or something to revive the file. But in this case, the only copies of his parents were gone and they would never be seen again. He found himself wrapped in Tadashi's comforting arms. Hiro sobbed into Tadashi's chest and the older brother held him tight.

Hearing the sound of the door creaking open, they broke apart.

It was Aunt Cass.

Tear tracks could be seen on her face and her eyes were already red and puffy. As calmly as she could muster, she headed over to the boys. Without a word, she crushed both Hiro and Tadashi in a hug, stroking their heads softly.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get through this." She whispered, sniffling.

When they separated, she ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Cass asked.

Hiro knew she wasn't referring to the situation at hand but instead on his injuries. He gave a teary smile and nodded before brushing the tear tracks from his face.

Aunt Cass turned towards Tadashi and pushed him to sit down in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm going to ask the doctor if Hiro can come home with us. I'll be right back." Aunt Cass sniffed. Straightening herself out, she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

'_Home.' _Hiro pondered. '_Where was home now?'_

* * *

In the next couple of days, Tadashi refused to go to university and insisted he stay to keep an eye on Hiro. Aunt Cass did not have the luxury to take a break and opened the café the next day, as it was her only source of income. They had dusted off and briefly tidied the room that they would stay in during the summers that their parents were away at conferences. Now they would be staying here permanently.

Hiro absentmindedly tinkered on an old robot. His mind was preoccupied, still trying to digest how much had changed since that fateful day; trying to ignore the twinge he would feel from his heavy heart. Not concentrating on what his hands were doing, he accidentally shocked himself.

Hiro jolted out of his reverie. "Ow!" He immediately felt a burning sensation going through his body, as if he were being set on fire on the inside, making him nauseous. But as quickly as the spike of pain came, it was gone again. (*1) He gripped his finger tightly as he breathed heavily, trying to quell the pain.

*Fwoosh*

Hiro slowly turned his head to the source of the noise. His eyes landed on a towering robotic marshmallow that blinked at him twice. The chubby robot's feet squeaked as he walked across the wooden floor. It smartly navigated its way around Tadashi's bed to Hiro, knocking a pile of books in the process.

"Hello. I am Baymax." The white marshmallow looking robot waved his hand. "Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said 'ow'. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" The robot tilted his head.

This was the first time that Hiro had seen Baymax other than from his brother's sketches that he had sneakily rifled through. Tadashi must have brought him home after the funeral to continue working on him, he guessed.

"Uhh, hi Baymax. I'm fine, y-you can go ahead and shrink now."

"I will scan you now."

"No, don't sca-"

"Scan complete!"

"Unbelieveable." Hiro's palm met his forehead.

"It appears your temperature is low and you have a small, minor burn on your index fingertip. I would suggest running it under cold water and applying – "

"It's okay, I can handle it." But Baymax was not finished.

"You are also infected by an unidentified substance in your bloodstream and DNA."

Hiro shook his head, wishing that the robot would finish his diagnosis and shrink back into its case.

"Uh huh… infected with an unknown substance." His expression was incredulous; Tadashi probably hadn't finished programming Baymax and updating his medical knowledge. "Oh really, can you tell me it's chemical composition?" Hiro said, playing along with the robot.

A picture showed up of the chemical structure on Baymax's chest.

Hiro rolled his eyes as he placed his old robot on his desk and turned to look at the projection on Baymax's chest.

He froze.

"That's…that's ectoplasm." Hiro immediately recognized it from his parents' experiment.

"Ectoplasm." Baymax repeated. "I will add this to my medical database."

"But how can that be?" Hiro's brows furrowed as he scratched his chin. His mind was already recounting the events from the day of the experiment. During the explosion, who knew what sort of chemicals had infected him or what kinds of side effects he would suffer. He started pacing back and forth with Baymax's head following his movement.

"Your cortisol levels are rising. It would appear that you are stressed. Can I suggest-."

"I'm fine, Baymax," Hiro waved the robot off.

"Hiro are you okay? Who are you talking to up there?" Tadashi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Quick, how do I get you back into your suitcase?" Hiro said, launching himself on Baymax's head, applying as much force as he could muster to push Baymax back into his red case.

Baymax blinked. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Then, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said quickly in hushed tones.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Yeah? I was just talking to myself." He nervously laughed, a hand at the back of his head.

"Okay." Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you want anything to eat, come downstairs. Aunt Cass is letting us raid the rejects."

"Awesome, I'll be right there." He grinned.

* * *

After taking a plate and filling it with a more than generous amount of oddly shaped cookies and doughnuts, Hiro made his way back up the stairs. Placing his plate on his bedside table, he eagerly stuffed a bite of the doughnut into his mouth, relishing at the sweet taste of the custard filling.

Digging out an old microscope and slides, Hiro quickly cleaned the equipment from the dirt and dust that had settled there. He wanted to see for himself if what Baymax said was true. Was he really infected with ectoplasm? Following that, he carefully pricked his finger, letting a droplet of blood fall on to the slide before placing it under the microscope.

What he saw was confusing. His blood appeared normal, but upon closer inspection, there were little green neon flecks inside which must be the ectoplasm, he deduced. Hiro was captivated by the fact that the ectoplasm making up another world had somehow integrated itself into Hiro's chemical makeup.

Over time, Hiro became obsessed with the subject. As his research continued, he moved on from what he recalled from his parent's observations and notes, and started collecting journals from other researchers. Strangely, most of it would lead to the supernatural, but Hiro had no proof that ghosts existed and so dismissed it as a dead end.

He refused to tell Tadashi. With all that had happened, his older brother had taken on a lot more responsibilities and Hiro knew he could be a handful. He didn't want to add to Tadashi's plate.

* * *

Days passed, and everyday he would hide himself away in his shared room, buried under books and sheets of notes. All that was on Hiro's mind was his parent's research. But today was different.

Today was the funeral of his parents.

Hiro was currently fumbling around with his tie, taking care to straighten out his suit carefully. He looked at himself in the mirror. However it wasn't warm chocolate brown eyes that were staring back at him. They were piercing neon green eyes that were glowing. Not expecting this, Hiro yelped and jumped back.

"Hiro? Are you ready?" Tadashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Hiro called back, when he looked to the mirror again, his green eyes were gone. He blinked hard, as if to check if the green would come back. When nothing happened, he pinned it to his imagination; his mind playing tricks on him from the result of a stressful day.

* * *

"Hiro?" Tadashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Hiro quickly hid his blood sample and roughly tidied his desk.

"It's time for dinner!"

Hiro had been waiting for dinner ever since the smell of Aunt Cass's chicken wings wafted into his room. Finally deciding that his desk was the perfect balance of clean and messy, Hiro made a dash for the stairs, only to find that he was roughly tugged back and the next thing he knows is that the ground is coming to greet him.

"Gah!" He yelped.

Trying to shake off the confusion, he struggled to stand upright, wincing when he found that he couldn't move or feel his right foot. He peered over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight before him.

His right foot from the ankle downwards had disappeared below the floorboards and was slowly beginning to sink even further.

"What…? WHAT?!" Hiro couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Tadashi, who had been setting the plates, stopped when he heard a thump from above his head. "Hiro? Are you okay?" Placing the plates down on the table, he slowly makes his way up the wooden stairs.

_Thud, thud, thud_.

Hiro panicked. He pulled on his leg, but it refused to budge. His brain was racing for ideas, trying to hide his predicament from his over protective brother.

"Hir-," Tadashi began. "What are you doing?"

Hiro was sat cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

"I'm meditating. What else would it look like?" Hiro laughed nervously.

"Okay…?" Tadashi looked at Hiro with suspicion and searched for any signs of madness. "Well, dinner's ready. Better come down before it gets cold." Tadashi nodded in the direction towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right down." Still laughing shakily, he grinned a large toothy smile at Tadashi who was shaking his head as he made his way back downstairs.

As soon as Hiro heard Tadashi reach the bottom of the stairs, he released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Focusing back on his leg, Hiro gave one last firm tug and his foot finally came free. Falling back with an 'oof', he scrambled to see the damage he had done to his leg.

Hiro flexed his foot; everything appeared to be in working order. There were no scratches present or any red marks except for where his hands were previously, desperately prying his foot from the floor. He skeptically tested the floor in the exact spot his foot fell through, expecting it to be an illusion. But to his surprise, it was solid.

'_It must have been your imagination,'_ Hiro repeated in his mind like a mantra. It was physically impossible for his solid leg to have gone through the floorboards. Yet, he could not put it down to his imagination. It felt too real. His could still feel his heart thundering in his chest.

'_Focus Hiro. Look at this from a new angle. Eliminate all the factors and whatever remains must be the truth.'_

There was one clear answer that remained in his head. It was one that could be neither fully explained nor actually possible, but it was undeniable…

He had just turned intangible.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! This fic is kind of a crossover with Danny Phantom but you don't need to have watched the show to understand it. ^^ Any questions then ask away either on here through PM or on my tumblr, a link can be found in my profile. This has not been beta-ed, so if you could leave me some feedback, that'd be great! I feed off reviews ^^"

(*1) – Sort of deviated away from the DP logic here. When Hiro was caught in the explosion in his parents lab, he gained ghost DNA, but it stayed dormant until this electric shock sort of kick started the ghost powers coming into play. Please don't take this story seriously; I haven't done any human biology for a few years and I have no in depth knowledge about the supernatural either.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Danny Phantom

~Midnight Glider

(6/02/15)


	2. Flying Without Wings

**Chapter 2**

**~Flying Without Wings~**

* * *

AN: If you want, you should play the soundtrack 'First Flight' from the Big Hero 6 soundtrack during a particular scene in this chapter, I've marked it with a (*)

* * *

_He had just turned intangible._

Suddenly, everything that Hiro had read about ectoplasm, leading into the subject of ghosts, clicked in his mind. Could it be that he had somehow gained ghost powers? His mind exploded with the different possibilities.

"Okay Hiro, breathe."He said to himself.

Still staring at his foot, Hiro willed it to turn intangible again. To his surprise, he watched his foot sink through the floor again, but it didn't stop there. The next thing he knew, his entire body had slipped through the floor soundlessly.

Hiro gasped when he suddenly found himself in the middle of the kitchen where Tadashi and Aunt Cass were. He furiously patted his arms, legs and chest to check that he was finally tangible before nervously looking around to see if anyone noticed him.

"Hiro?" Tadashi's eye's widened with confusion and concern for his little brother.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass jumped.

Hiro waved awkwardly, "H-Hi, Aunt Cass!"

"You're down! Take a seat honey, the wings are almost ready." She said as she jostled the chicken in a bowl.

"Okay!" Hiro bounced to the table, trying to make himself as small as possible and avoid the questioning stares Tadashi was giving him.

* * *

Hiro jumped on to his computer and scoured the internet until he stumbled across a department in the government that speciailised in the supernatural.

"The Guys in White," Hiro read. "Weird name…"

He moved his mouse and clicked on the link.

'Access Denied' in large red letters flashed on the screen.

Hiro smirked.

He cracked his knuckles and loosened his neck. Hacking into a government database was child's play for Hiro; after all, he wasn't called a child genius for nothing. It wasn't long before 'Access Granted' flashed on the screen and unlimited freedom to a database overflowing with files was showing before him.

After only a couple minutes of Hiro absorbing all the data like a sponge, he shivered as though someone had walked over his grave. Hiro hugged himself tightly; a tingling overcame his body, starting from his legs upwards. Assuming that it was just pins and needles, he moved to walk and stretch his legs, only to find that his feet didn't meet the ground.

Hiro looked downwards.

He was floating several centimeters above the chair, steadily bobbing up and down. Hiro cautiously moved his hands and swiped above his head and below his legs to make sure that there were no strings holding him. When he was satisfied that he was indeed hovering, he chuckled with disbelief.

"I can fly?" He grinned. "This is so cool!"

"Hey Hiro, I think I'm going to head to bed-" Tadashi echoed from the stairwell as he rubbed his eyes, slowly coming up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

"Oh no…" Hiro grabbed the table ledge, forcing his feet to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hiro? Were…" Tadashi began. "Were you just hovering?"

"N-no!" Hiro waved it off with his hand. "You must be imagining things, bro. Better catch some z's before you start hallucinating!"

Tadashi shook his head, letting it go with a deep breath. He walked over to his side of the room and disappeared behind the shoji screen whilst Hiro was already bubbling with excitement from the discovery of a new power.

* * *

Later on that night Hiro hid under his covers, feigning sleep while his ears were straining to hear Tadashi's soft snores; a signal that he was free to slip out of the house unnoticed.

After an agonising wait, Hiro kicked off his covers, already kitted in his trademark hoodie, a simple shirt and pants. He looked to his brother's side of the bedroom, checking that Tadashi was most definitely asleep. Phasing through the floors, he left the house through the front door and ran to the first highest building he could find.

Hiro peered over the edge of the abandoned building he was stood atop of, starting to question whether or not this was a good idea.

"Okay…That's a long way down." He gulped and took a couple of steps backwards to get a running start.

Placing one foot in front of the other, Hiro's heart thundered harder and faster as the edge of the building came closer. Then he bent his knees and jumped…

Hiro outstretched his arms and clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for a harsh fall. But after seconds ticked by and nothing happened, **(*)** Hiro opened his eyes to find himself whizzing through the streets of San Fransokyo.

"I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Hiro yelled.

He started accelerating, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his hair, the chill of the night air and the feeling of weightlessness.

Feeling daring, he pushed himself to perform acrobatics in the sky, taking sharp turns and fancy flips as he navigated through the city, watching the bright colourful lights blur past him.

He whooped with delight.

Eying a plane in the distance, he flew up towards it and lined himself up above the wings.

A little boy, sat at the window seat, looked out of the plane with boredom. Hiro waved at him gleefully. The boy's glum expression morphed into one of wonder and bewilderment as he hesitantly waved back.

Moving upwards, Hiro twisted through the clouds, leaving wisps of white behind him. He turned over, so that he was flying with his back to the ground, and stared at the midnight sky. By now he was flying high up above the clouds and he reached outwards, imagining that he was touching the stars.

He stopped in mid air, letting himself plummet freely from the sky.

He felt immortal.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Hiro didn't see the tree rushing towards him.

"Oh no…"

Not knowing how to stop, he resigned himself for a less than graceful landing and wrapped his arms around his face.

Twigs jabbed at him from all directions until he hit the tree trunk with an _'oof' _and slid down to the base.

"Ugh…" Hiro picked himself out of the mess of broken branches and leaves. "Gotta work on the landings… But, I am never taking the bus again."

Hiro smirked, preparing to take off again and return home.

Once he reached his bedroom, Hiro phased through the walls and changed into his pyjamas, being mindful to not wake Tadashi who was still peacefully sleeping on the other side of the room. Hiro crawled into bed, going to sleep with a satisfied smile.

When morning came, Tadashi was utterly speechless when he woke up to find that Hiro's hair had leaves and twigs protruding from it, he laughed at the irony that now Hiro's hair truly did look like a bird's nest.

* * *

As Hiro's strange behaviour continued, Tadashi had started to keep an extra close eye on his little brother, unbeknownst to Hiro. He noticed Hiro's empty bed in the middle of most nights and the odd 'accidents' his little brother would have, despite Hiro's best efforts to hide them. He had gone as far as sewing trackers into each and every one of Hiro's favourite hoodies.

Tadashi sighed as he glanced at the clock.

_10:00pm_

Hiro still wasn't home yet and it was getting late. He pulled out his phone, and opened the app he used to track Hiro's movements.

A red dot blinked at him.

"Bot fighting, again?" Tadashi groaned.

Jumping out of his room and down the stairs he shrugged on his jacket and firmly clasped his helmet.

"Tadashi? Where are you going?" Aunt Cass said.

"Out! I'm going to collect Hiro." He shrugged on his jacket and rushed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was out flying again just above the streets of San Fransokyo. He hovered over the town, breathing in the cold crisp air and watching people bustle about. In the corner of his eye, he noticed an odd glow from a maze of alleys.

Hiro's eyes squinted. The glow was roughly shaped to that of a human and it was floating above the ground.

"A ghost?"

He flew down to the ghost before stopping at a weary distance away from it.

The ghost appeared to have green skin, white hair and what seemed to be a light grey lab coat.

"Uhh, hey there. Who are you?" Hiro said.

The ghost momentarily stopped what it was doing and turned around to see Hiro with an expression of surprise.

"Uh…Hello?" The ghost said, unsure of what to make of Hiro. "I am Technus, master of technology!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Technus? What kind of lame name is that?" Hiro laughed, beginning to relax a little. "Master of all technology you say. Then I guess you could call me master of all robotics, I'm pretty sick at programming."

The ghost seemed impressed, giving Hiro a nod of approval.

"Maybe you could teach me this sick programming of which you speak." Technus replied, seeming interested in Hiro's hobby.

Hiro craned his neck to see a small electric transformer box, behind Technus, it was ripped open and the wires were frayed. "So Technus, what were you doing?"

Technus appeared hesitant in replying before shrugging his shoulders. There was no way a little boy could get in the way anyway, he thought.

"I'm going to absorb this city's power," He threw his hands up into the air, revealing his 'master plan'. "And take over all things electrical and beeping!"

"What?" Hiro's expression turned incredulous. "You can't do that!"

At atmosphere tensed. Technus turned himself so that he was fully facing Hiro menacingly.

The young Hamada tried to put on a mask of confidence, straightening his back, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders. "I-I won't let you do that."

Technus raised his hand at the teenager. "Child, watch me." Tendrils of electricity left his fingers in a flash.

Hiro yelped and shook with electricity, feeling it travel down his spine before falling with a heavy thud. He groaned as he attempted to get up, getting blinded by the sudden bright lights.

"Hey, kid! You ruined my bot fight."

Standing up, Hiro looked around him at the angry onlookers. Quickly dusting himself off, he laughed nervously.

"Sorry guys! I'll just quickly go and let you get back to your bot fight then!" He picked up the robot he had fallen on. Its leg had become slightly dented inwards. Hiro carefully balanced the robot back on its two feet and instinctively backed up several steps with both his hands held up in surrender.

The robot fell over with a _clang_.

"Yo Yama, what should we do to the little punk?" A man dressed in black nudged the large man that was scowling intensely at Hiro.

"Teach him a lesson." Yama nodded to his gang before he pushed his way through the crowd.

Hiro found himself shoved roughly against the wall.

"H-Hey fellas, let's talk about this!" He suggested.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fist flying towards him. Instinctively he ducked to the side, watching the arm go past in slow motion.

'_That was close…'_ He thought and jumped as a kick swiped at him.

"You missed." Hiro grinned, letting his confidence grow, Hiro goaded them to try a little harder. He turned his chin intangible as another punch came towards him. "And again! Man you guys are terrible at this."

Yama's henchmen looked at each other in confusion.

"You guys finished then?" Hiro asked with a smile. Then, his eyes narrowed and flashed neon green.

"My turn."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

So, I'm at the point in writing the next chapter whether or not I should let Tadashi live or die muahaha, this will be fun! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and added this fic to their lists and stuff! I'm really overwhelmed with the amount of feedback, so thank you! :D Is there anything I can improve upon? See any mistakes? Or is there anything you would like to see in the story particularly? Leave a PM, review or ask (tumblr is on my profile page)! :)

**Forever Halfa** – Thank you, sis! You're over-exaggerating though haha :) Of course, I had to ;)

**Sabeloid** – Thank you thank you thank you! Well, there are other DP and BH6 xovers but I don't think they have the same plot as mine, or at least I hope not! How have you survived a year with DP? XDD By the way, I loooove, your 'Sometimes' fic! :D

**Purpalz Miner** – Thank you for your review! Here's your update! Hope you like it, haha. :)

**Yondaime Namikaze** – Thank you so much for you review! Same here, you have no idea how long I was waiting to find a xover with a similar plot. But then I decided to get off my arse and actually write it. I hope this chapter also meets your expectations and will continue to do so! :)

**Dragon Silhouette** – Well, I'm hoping you 'love' this fic too, haha! ;) Thanks for the review!

**GrimCreeper **\- I'M GLAD! Thanks for your review XD

**eltrigre221** – Thank you very much for your review! Well you'll have to see how Tadashi reacts, that is if he survives the fire next chapter ;) I never thought about Fred's reaction but it would be pretty funny; I'll have to think of something!

**EcoReibun** – Thanks for your review and question! I've sent a reply via PM, but basically it's because I don't want to disappoint DP readers. Hope you understand!

**Angela3000** – I'm glad you find it interesting! Don't worry, I will most definitely be continuing and finishing this fic no matter how long it takes :)

**Guest** – Thank you, here's your update!

Thank you for adding this story to your lists:

AngetianPrincess18, Sabeloid, Kuroshiroryuu, Shadesongwarrior, Purpalz Miner, Jess2708, Amari Mizuki, PhantomMouse1115, Yondaime Namikaze, Kristy Annabelle Cullens, Dragon Silhouette, RoxyConan-Kun, BrokenWings2602, kingdomkey0703, shadeunderthetree, Rey129, Windsofdreams, Dana Rock Shooter, Forever Me, Destiny-FaithAngel, KarinMaaka07, Lunahras, GrimCreeper, iloveclaryandjace, mad half hour, ShadowsOfTheSupernatural, Heart of Liquid Ice, luckless-is-me, eltigre221, Tails1213, Synneofthesun, Astaea802, Promissa Fidel, ScarletRaven13, Sugarhoneymouse, Shadowfey913, koryssa-kory, Warriorcatzgirl12, Emeshe, Forever Halfa, Soniclover3, WasNeverHere, BreakingLights


	3. The Seed is Planted

**Chapter 3**

**~The Seed is Planted~**

* * *

AN – If a scene seems familiar to you and I've missed parts, just assume it's following the movie plot. I didn't want to bore you guys with things you've already seen/know :)

* * *

"_My turn."_

Hiro grinned and clenched his fists, which were faintly pulsing a green light. Suddenly the roar of a scooter burst through the crowd and separated Hiro from the gang of people.

Hiro blinked and his eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown. His view of the delinquents was entirely blocked by Tadashi's face, who was wearing an irritated expression. '_How did he even know where I was?!'_ Hiro thought.

"Hiro, get on!" Tadashi ordered.

Hiro grinned. "Tadashi! Good timing!" He hopped on to the back of the scooter, grabbing his brother's shoulders just in time as they scooted off.

Tadashi pressed his lips into a thin line as he concentrated on swerving around the various objects strewn across the alleyways, hoping to make a quick beeline straight back to the café, getting caught by the police was definitely not a part of his plan.

* * *

After a brief trip to the local police station, the boys and an annoyed Aunt Cass finally made it home. Hiro scrambled up the stairs, and jumped into the chair at his desk. His fingers furiously hammered at the keyboard as he searched the Guys In White database for the ghost named Technus.

Pulling up the ghost's profile and glancing through, Hiro began to gradually panic. The words 'Hostile' and 'Destroy on sight' jumped out at him. After hearing the ghost's plan on world domination, the new information didn't reassure him that it was an idle threat.

'_I have to go back out there and find this guy.'_ Hiro decided.

Meanwhile, Tadashi walked up the stairs and hung his helmet on a hook.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café." Tadashi suggested. He didn't like the feeling of making his Aunt worry and stress over his mischievous brother when he, himself, could have prevented it.

"For sure." Hiro replied, staring at the computer screen intently as he rapid scrolled to find any information on the ghost's weakness.

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."

Hiro spun around on his chair and looked at Tadashi innocently as his older brother attempted to get a look at his computer screen. "Absolutely."

Tadashi stood with a hand on his hip. "You're going bot fighting again, aren't you?"

"Ummm, yeah…There's a fight across town." Hiro shrugged, deciding to use this as an excuse to leave the house. He refused to make eye contact. "If I go now, I can still make it."

Hoping that his lie was convincing, Hiro looked towards his brother with a grin that quickly faded. The disappointment in Tadashi's face was evident and the guilt in Hiro's heart grew. It wasn't fair to make his brother worry over him so much when Tadashi had his own life to live. Ever since Hiro could remember, he had never once held a secret from Tadashi.

"When are you going to start doing something with this big brain of yours?" Tadashi poked Hiro in the head.

Hiro frowned. "What? And go to college like you, so people can tell me stuff I already know?" He batted away Tadashi's hand.

"Unbelievable… What would mom and dad say?" Tadashi sighed, dragging his hand across his face.

Hiro paused. Looking down at the ground, he shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, because they're not here anymore, Tadashi. They're gone. I practically saw them die, remember?"

Tadashi winced, sorrowful eyes looking at Hiro. He walked over to the coat rack and threw a helmet at Hiro, who caught it with surprise.

"Hey! I'll take you." Tadashi said.

Hiro froze.

"Really?"

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own."

There was no way he could let Tadashi take him to a non-existent bot fight across town. And there was definitely no chance that he would be letting Tadashi know his secret or put him in a position where he could get hurt.

Hiro held the helmet outstretched as if to give it back to Tadashi. "Uhh, no. It's fine, I'll get the tram."

"No trams run this late, bonehead." Tadashi laughed, already heading down the stairs with his own helmet under his arm.

"I'll walk then!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm taking you and that's final." Tadashi said simply.

Hiro watch his brother descend the stairs with disbelief.

"Oh no…"

* * *

On the other hand Tadashi had no intensions of taking Hiro to his bot fight. Very subtly, he began guiding the scooter away in the opposite direction.

He was fully expecting the ride to be filled with lectures from Tadashi and he found it unusual that his brother hadn't said a word. It wasn't until the university could be seen that it clicked in Hiro's mind.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro threw his arms up in annoyance. "The ghost- I mean, bot fights that way."

Ignoring his brother, Tadashi parked his scooter and strode towards the entrance of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Building.

"Gotta grab something."

Hiro scrambled off the scooter to catch up with Tadashi who was already speeding through the building.

'_Curse those long legs!' _Hiro said under his breath.

"Is this going to take long?" Hiro guffawed, glancing worriedly at the window to see if there was any sign of Technus.

"Relax, you big baby, we'll be in and out. Anyway, you've never seen my lab."

"Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab." He said sarcastically. But after seeing how enthusiastic his brother was, he turned curious. "So… what have you been working on?" (*1)

Tadashi stopped in front of his lab and opened the door for Hiro. "I'll show you." He walked over to his desk and rummaged through his toolbox.

Once he had the item in hand, he motioned for Hiro to come closer.

"Duct tape?" Hiro rolled his eyes. "Hate to break it to you bro, but it's already been invented."

Without warning, Tadashi slapped a piece of the tape on Hiro's forearm, smoothing it out before ripping it off with glee.

"Ow! Dude, ow!" Hiro looked to his older brother with a betrayed expression.

Tadashi took a step back, letting Hiro see the gigantic inflated robotic marshmallow that was stood across the room from him.

"This is what I've been working on." Tadashi presented.

_Baymax._

The robot bumbled across the room and waved.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said 'ow'."

Alarm bells were ringing in Hiro's head whilst the robot merely cocked his head and blinked. It was as if Baymax recognised him. Calming his nerves, Hiro took a deep breath, he would attempt to play dumb and pretend to have never seen Baymax before. He could only hope that the robot was either smart enough to catch on or dumb enough to have not logged their last conversation.

"A robotic nurse?" He quirked an eyebrow at Tadashi as his eye twitched involuntarily.

Tadashi, who was stood behind Baymax with his arms crossed, nodded at Hiro.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" A familiar board of different facial expressions flashed across Baymax's belly.

Hiro turned to Tadashi, frowning. "Physical or emotional?"

Tadashi, with sad puppy dog eyes, quivered his lower lip in response.

"I will scan you now." Baymax looked at him from head to toe and back up again. "Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm, I suggest an antibacterial spray."

Hiro obediently held out his arm for Baymax to administer the antibacterial spray that shot out from the robot's finger.

"Huh, not bad, you've done some serious coding on this thing." Hiro congratulated his brother. He didn't need to pretend with saying this statement. No matter what his brother did, Hiro would always be left speechless and left in awe at the cataclysmic ideas Tadashi would come up with.

"Uh-huh, programmed him with over 10000 medical procedures." Tadashi tapped a circular section that would be positioned over Baymax's 'heart' if he were a human. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Hiro smiled as he pushed the chip back into its slot and took a step back to once again marvel at his big brother's work.

Baymax peered at the younger Hamada. "Hiro, from your last scan, it appears the ectoplasm concentration is increasing in your-"

Hiro's eyes widened. "So uh, vinyl?" He hurriedly interrupted, hoping to derail the robot.

Tadashi frowned. _'Ectoplasm?'_ He thought subconsciously whilst answering Hiro. "Yeah, going for a non threatening huggable kind of thing."

The younger Hamada hadn't had the chance to properly examine Baymax last he saw him and jumped at the chance that was being offered to him.

He walked around the robot once before sticking his face into Baymax's belly, hoping to get a glance of how the robot ticked. He wasn't disappointed.

"Killer actuators, where did you get those?" Hiro exclaimed. He'd been wanting to get his hands on some for months for a pet project.

"Machined them in here, in house. He can lift 1000 pounds." Tadashi said nonchalantly.

Hiro turned to Tadashi with surprise. "Shut up."

After Hiro's thorough examination, with Baymax's vision following him curiously the entire time, Tadashi suggested that Baymax be put back in his charging station.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax blinked.

Hiro recalled the phrase with a hint of a smile. "Well then, I am satisfied with your care."

Suddenly, the door to Tadashi's lab quietly squeaked open, revealing a middle-aged man standing in the doorway. "Burning the midnight oil, Mr Hamada?"

"Oh hey, Professor Callaghan, I was just finishing up." Tadashi made a move to pack away his toolbox, leaving Hiro to his Professor.

"You're Professor Callaghan, as in the Callaghan from Callaghan's laws of robotics?" Hiro said in awe, his eyes going wide and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"Yes, you must be Hiro, bot fighter right? When my daughter was younger, it was all she wanted to do..." Sadness flickered across his face for a brief moment before being replaced with a bright smile. "Ever think about applying here?"

"I dunno, he's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting." Tadashi said, heading to the lift at the end of the corridor with Hiro sputtering behind him.

"Well, we push the boundaries of robotics here, my students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you, Hiro. Good luck with the bot fights." The professor said before the doors of the lift closed.

* * *

"Gotta hurry if you want to catch that bot fight." Tadashi chuckled at the image of Hiro's expression with mouth hanging open, speechless. He strapped his helmet on and started the scooter. But Tadashi turned quizzical when he saw Hiro pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

'_This place is practically a wonderland for me. I was so wrong. I should have started university straight away, then I might not be in this problem right now.' _But then Hiro came to the realisation that if he did, he would have never been caught in that accident and the horrors of that day. He would have still lost his parents, and nothing could change that, but he wouldn't have these amazing ghost powers.

"I _have_ to go here. If I don't go here, I'm going to lose my mind." Hiro's hand combed through his hair as he voiced his thoughts. But then his mind flicked back to his ghost counterpart and all the possible adventures he could have. He hadn't even figured out the full extent of these new powers, he could barely control them. Going to university would be filled with dangers of getting caught and becoming a human experiment in the biology department on the university campus or even encountering another ghost.

Hiro looked at Tadashi, suddenly serious, he had made up his mind.

"How do I get in?"

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

AN: You guys have been awesome, seriously, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and support! If you want to check how I'm doing with the next chapter, check my profile :) This chapter had to be split in half, it grew into 12 pages without warning so just 1 more chapter until the awaited scene of Tadashi dying/living. And then after that, we'll have Hiro's first ghost fight! Hmm, what to write, what to write!

**(*1)** **The rest of the team will appear in this fic**, just not right now because I have a little something in mind, I just hope it plays out well.

**Review replies:**

**Yondaime Namikaze** – Thank you so much for the review! Oh good, I'm so happy! I thought that chapter was really slow haha. Huuushh, you're spoiling my game plan *wink wink* ;) He could, but you'll just have to see the chapter after next chapter hehe Might just have to make suspicious Tadashi in the next chapter a thing, that is, if he lives.

**Wolfan Terror** – Heyo! Firstly thanks for your review! Muahaha, you shall see after the next chapter ;) Yes, pretty much, I don't think I want Hiro to have a full transformation because depending on how feedback goes, after the Big Hero 6 movie arc, I might want to delve into the DP fandom instead?

**Sabeloid** – Thanks for taking the time to review! Yeah! I'm still reading it right now so I haven't caught up to the latest chapter yet hehe. At least you're writing something every night, so it's guaranteed to get somewhere? :) Thanks! Well, I'd love to tell you but you'll just have to see after the next chapter whether or not Tadashi will know ;) I am planning on the whole team having a part in this fic, but I'm just not sure how yet ^^"

**Flynn Crowe** \- And you reviewed… LIKE A BOSS! :D Seriously though, thank you so much! Hopefully, it'll get even better from here on out! DP was one of my favourite shows as well!

**Guest** – Shhhhh, don't spoil the game plan ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**ThirtySixBuns** – *Screams with you* THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Haha, thanks for reviewing! :)

**Angela3000** – Thanks for the review! Hopefully this chapter is a little bit more detailed, if it's still not up to scratch, send me a PM! :)

**Maple** – Thank you, hopefully I'll be able to figure out more of this idea because I've only gotten as far as the next 2 chapters hehe. ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Book-Reading-Addict** – I'll think about it ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Ravelt Knightwalker** – Thank you for the review! Hopefully I didn't update too late for you! ^^"

**UmaKeMEInSaNe** – I KNOW RIGHT! :D Thank you for reviewing :)

**TheLoneSpirit** – Wow, thank you for adding this fic and me to your lists as well as reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! :)

**Purpalz Miner** – Haha, I'm updating as fast as I can! :) Thanks for your patience! ^_^

**a ghost named yukimenoko** – Thank you so much for your review and suggestion! Check your inbox! I will have sent a reply through there :)

Thanks for adding this story or me to your lists:

Wolfan Terror, Marmie, CattleRunning, xXpikoLoverXx, Munich345, SheepOMega, Blue Torpedo, Monday1113, AutobotCopperShadow, Insane Demon Fox, Shiranai Atsune, EquineMajor, XxOneTrueEnigmaxX, introvertedHermit, Angela3000, Fuuga GF, NCISRoTGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN **(My gosh, do you know how long that took to write? XD)**, Book-Reading-Addict, NeverGrowingUp, Ravelt Knightwalker, AK47reloaded, NikkiGrace6113, Caithlinn13, CrazyGirlLucy, Loyal-LeoBlade, , BurningRosethorn, NoraThyNinth, , Saya-Uzumaki-Wife-Of-Naruto, Mia Heartnet, NekoTora243, DarkLoverofRu12, TheLoneSpirit, Edlover23, sarahmaria98, A Paper Flower, martyrex, dannyphanfiction, KuroHime11219, Readerfever, a ghost named yukimenoko, Guardian of Dragons 99, Elwyntaiga, WinxPossible, QueenKnightwing


	4. Microbots

**Chapter 4 **

** ~Microbots~**

* * *

'_How do I get in?'_

"Every year, school has a student showcase." Tadashi stapled a poster to the wall by Hiro's desk. "You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's got to be great."

Hiro smirked. _What? That's it? This is going to be a piece of cake._

"Trust me, it _will_ be." He cracked his knuckles and buried his head into his sketchpad.

Only an hour later, Tadashi was lounging on his bed in his pyjamas, quietly reading a book.

Hiro growled, breaking the silence. He crossed out yet another design, angrily screwing up the paper and tossing it in the bin.

"Nothing!"

_Thud_

"No ideas!"

_Thud_

"Useless empty brain!"

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Hiro banged his head against his desk repeatedly.

"Wow, washed up at 14, so sad." Tadashi said, as he casually turned a page from the book.

"I've got nothing. I'm done." Hiro said, throwing his hands up in the air in despair. "I'm never getting in." His hands combed through his disheveled hair as he leaned back in his chair.

Tadashi stood up, finally having enough of Hiro being a drama queen. He spun the chair around and looked his younger brother in the eyes. "Hey, I'm not giving up on you!"

Without warning, Tadashi grabbed Hiro's legs and dangled them from his shoulders.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Hiro said, trying to break out of Tadash's firm grasp.

Tadashi started jumping around the room, jostling his little brother. "Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out."

"What?"

"Look for a new angle." Tadashi said cryptically.

"Ughh…" Hiro gave up and let himself freely hang from Tadashi. He looked at his messy desk. Sat in the corner, was a prototype robot he had been working on for when he was completely obsessed with bot fights, before all the ghost stuff had ever happened. He turned his head to get a better view.

'_Huh, maybe Tadashi was right…'_

* * *

_The day of the showcase…_

"Next presenter, Hiro Hamada." A clear-cut voice echoed across the hall.

Hiro looked towards his brother with nervousness. "Well, this is me." He looked at the stage with fright. So much was relying on this presentation to be successful. He wanted so desperately go to this school but most of all he didn't want to disappoint Tadashi.

The days after Hiro had his epiphany, he never left the garage. There would be loud bangs and an occasional yelp disrupting the night, but whatever Hiro was creating was a mystery. He didn't allow anyone inside and if he did, all evidence of what he had been creating would have been hidden away.

On the third day, Tadashi went down to see what Hiro had built. Tadashi was left gobsmacked. The invention was ingenious.

"Okay Hiro, you're up! Fistbump!" Tadashi held his fist out to Hiro. But he didn't respond. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hiro blinked.

"I really want to go here," he swallowed.

"You'll be okay, your invention is amazing!" Tadashi encouraged, trying to build some of Hiro's confidence, and nudged him towards the stage.

Hiro gave a shaky smile and a silent thank you before climbing up the steps. When he stood in the middle of the stage, he was blinded by bright lights and felt exposed. He picked up the microphone whilst trying to make himself as small as possible, and held it closely to his chest.

"Uh, hi. My name is Hiro Hama-"

Suddenly there was feedback from the microphone. Hiro jumped and held the device at arms length. He winced.

"Sorry! My name is Hiro Hamada and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it." Hiro smiled politely.

"This is a microbot." Hiro showed the sparse audience the tiny robot he had spent days designing and creating.

An audience member looked at Hiro and his tiny robot before awkwardly waddling away from the presentation. Hiro panicked. He started to shrink back even more, losing hope that he could get through this showcase with even one person in that audience that wasn't his brother or Aunt Cass.

He looked towards Tadashi.

His older brother had always believed in him. Even now his eyes were shining with proudness and urged Hiro to continue.

'_Breathe' _Tadashi mouthed and gestured with his hands in the hopes of calming Hiro.

Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Clearing his throat, he started again.

"It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals." Hiro looked at the far end of the exhibition hall, willing the other microbots to gather on the stage. "Things get a little more interesting."

Suddenly, people around the exhibition hall started jumping when they felt something solid brushing past their legs. The microbots made their way to the stage, bringing with them a big crowd of people.

"The microbots are controlled with this neurotransmitter. I think what I want them to do, they do it! The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction! What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person. And that's just the beginning." He beamed at the growing crowd around him and started to feel a little more confident.

"How about transportation?" He dangled freely upside down from the microbots as he navigated across the hall, causing gasps of wonder. Hiro hi-fived Tadashi as he made his way back to the stage. "Microbots can move anything, anywhere with ease. If you can think it, then microbots can do it. The only limit is your imagination."

"Microbots!" Hiro said and assembled his microbots one final time.

A round of applause sounded as Hiro bowed deeply.

"That's my nephew! My family! I love my family!" Screamed Aunt Cass as she punched the air with uncontainable excitement.

Hiro's eyes lit up at seeing his brother head towards him. He took off the neurotransmitter, threw it on the stage and jumped down to meet Tadashi. Both Hamada's fists met and flew away, imitating an explosion.

"Haha, nailed it!" Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, extremely proud of his little brother.

"Yes, with some development, your tech could be revolutionary." A familiar voice broke the brothers apart.

"Alistair Krei." Hiro said with disbelief. He wasn't expecting the millionaire to be wondering around a university science expo.

"So we meet again, Mr Hamada. May I?" Krei held his out his hand, wanting a closer look at the invention.

Hiro dropped a microbot into his palm.

"Extraordinary..." Krei said as he held the microbot to the light. "I want your microbots at Krei Tech."

Hiro jumped in surprise, looking at Krei with disbelief. The endless opportunities were running through Hiro's mind.

Seeing the brief amazement in Hiro's eyes, Tadashi took a step forward, worried that his brother might make the wrong choice. But as soon as he saw Professor Callaghan heading towards them, he relaxed a little.

"I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your microbots or anthing else." Callaghan's eyes narrowed at Krei in a cold stare as he walked to them.

Feeling the tension increase and the atmosphere turning a little chilly, Hiro desperately wanted to break it. He looked up at Tadashi who was in turn staring at him. The message was clear. _Make the right choice, Hiro._

"I appreciate the offer, Mr Krei, but they're not for sale." The young Hamada said confidently.

"I thought you were smarter than that." He threw the microbot back to Hiro and turned to leave.

Callaghan handed Hiro a sealed envelope. "I look forward to seeing you in class."

"Yes!" Hiro punched the air. Waving the registration letter in Tadashi's face.

The pair made their way outside, meeting Aunt Cass on the steps of the exhibition hall.

She waved at them.

"Alright geniuses! Let's speed those hungry brains to the café, I'll make more of those chicken wings you love!" Aunt Cass said in the singsong voice, skipping down the stairs.

Tadashi tapped Aunt Cass's shoulder. "Actually, Aunt Cass, we'll catch up."

"Oh, okay." She paused, still smiling. "Don't take too long! I'll be waiting in the car. Oh, I am so proud of you!" Aunt Cass pulled the brothers in a tight hug, happiness was radiating from her like the light from the sun. "I'm proud of both of you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass." They both chorused, enjoying the awkward embrace from their eccentric aunt.

Tadashi and Hiro watched Aunt Cass disappear into the sea of people that were leaving the building before heading over to the bridge that overlooked a pond and was gently lit by the lamps nearby.

"I know what you're going to say. I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important." Hiro began playfully.

Tadashi looked nonchalant. "No no, I was just going to tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

"Haha, hilarious." Hiro laughed sarcastically but quickly glanced downwards just to make sure. To his horror he saw that his fly really had been down the entire show. "What?!"

He hurriedly pulled up the zipper, looking around to see if anyone had seen him before giving his brother a quick jab in the ribs.

"Ow," Tadashi laughed.

The two brothers stood in comfortable silence, staring off into the distance.

"I'm really proud of you, Hiro." Tadashi turned to face his brother. "You made some pretty bad choices deciding that you were going into bot fighting but I'm glad that you're finally using that big brain of yours. Welcome to nerd school, nerd."

Hiro couldn't help but beam back at his brother. Dropping his gaze back to the ground, he said, "Hey. I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So, y-you know…" Hiro looked back towards his brother through the bangs that were shadowing his face. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Tadashi smiled, opening his mouth to say something but stopped. A shrill alarm could be heard echoing in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly trying to recall where he had heard it before. He ran towards the source.

The two brothers were met with a building that towered over them, a building that they were in not five minutes ago, covered in flames that roared ferociously.

Suddenly, something green caught the corner of Hiro's eye. He looked over to the exhibition center and squinted.

Stood at one of the window panels above the door was Technus.

'_Oh no, what's he doing here? Wait…Did he start the fire?'_

Hiro looked around him. Everyone was running in all directions, scattering across the courtyard. Fire fighters and paramedics were on the scene, but no one had noticed the ghost in building. He squared his shoulders, feeling for his powers and ready to rush in head first to stop Technus, that was, if the fire didn't get to him first.

Hiro froze and looked to his brother. There was no way he could leave Tadashi on his own, in danger, but he had no way of protecting him. To his surprise Tadashi was no longer stood next to him. Instead, the older Hamada was running to help a woman who was hunched over, holding her arm gingerly as she escaped from the building.

Hiro ran after his brother.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, helping to steady the lady.

"Yeah." She coughed but looked worryingly back at the fire. "But, Professor Callaghan's still in there."

The flames in the building were beginning to become tinged with green and raged with more ferocity. Hiro took a step back, the image of the flames were much too familiar. These were the flames that engulfed his parents… The last time he ever saw them.

Tadashi stood upright in horror. He gazed at the blazing inferno with fear and determination. Clenching his fists, he ran towards the collapsing building.

Hiro jumped. His brother's sudden movement broke him out of his trance. "Tadashi, no!"

He yanked on his sleeve, hoping to dissuade Tadashi from diving in to the fire. Hiro, wide eyed, gave Tadashi a fearful look that said: "_Don't do this. I can't lose you too…"_

Tadashi pried Hiro's hand from his cardigan and calmly looked him in the eye. "Callaghan's in there." Tadashi reasoned. "Someone has to help."

The older brother backed away from Hiro and made a dash for the building's entrance.

"But Tadashi-!" Hiro reached for his brother as he ran towards the fire. His fingertips brushed the soft fabric of Tadashi's cardigan. He wasn't fast enough.

"TADASHI!" Hiro screamed over and over again until his throat was raw. He was left to helplessly watch Tadashi disappearing into the fire, praying that he would come back in one piece.

The cap Tadashi was wearing fell of in his rush to get into the building and floated towards the ground. Hiro ran to pick it up, clenching it in his hands.

"Tadashi…"

* * *

AN – You guys are amazing and so I rewarded you with a kind of cliffhanger, muhaha! If you have time, check out the April Fools' Day fic for BH6 I've written? Can't wait to let you guys see what I'm doing with the microbots hehe. What do you think Technus is up to in the building? Did he start the fire or did Callaghan? ;) Thanks for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review replies:**

**Papa Mario** – Thank you for the review and all the questions! Hmmm maybe Hiro going fully ghost, as of right now he is only partially ghost, he doesn't have a full ghost form yet. However, like Baymac said last chapter, the ectoplasm in his bloodstream is increasing, so maybe he will become a full ghost. I do have a little plan though; hopefully things will be a little clearer and interesting as the story goes on. I would love to draw Hiro as a ghost, but I suck at drawing, I'll have to see if anyone is nice enough to draw one for me :) For now, it's BH6 only with elements of DPverse, but if all goes well and people like this fic enough, I do have some ideas of bringing Danny into it when the BH6 arc is over. We shall have to see!

**Allanna Stone** – Thank you very much! I'm glad you're loving the fic :)

**Angela 3000** – Yay, thank you so much! Let me know again if you think I'm slipping! :) Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter so far!

**bro** – Thanks for the review! Muahaha, maybe in the future, you shall see!

**Yondaime Namikaze** – Wow, your review absolutely made my day and I couldn't help smiling like an idiot at work :) I hope your workload lessens over time so you can have a little freedom. Haha, I kind of feel bad that my fic distracted you for a little bit ^^", it's a good job I don't update often! I just hope I can do both fandoms justice. I'll be focusing on the BH6 storyline for now and slowly introduce more DP elements as the fic goes on. See you in the next chapter! :) Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far!

**Guest** – Thanks for the review! Is that a good or bad thing? o.O

**Madhatterloves Any ship** – Thank you for the review! Here's your update! :)

**ToscaThorCat – **Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I know how you feel, I was bawling as well, haha. Personally, I feel that you are never too old for cartoons. Danny Phantom is one of the best, compared to what's usually on kids tv nowadays…

**Thank you for adding this story or me to your lists:**

SonicMarioLyoko97, Pure Red Crane, Allanna Stone, Tony18, Ic251, purplefreak2693, MayAnny, Lea Valdez, RazzlePazzleDooDot, bluefire1765, Christella Shinobu, StarWritingFlute200, Pokematic7, yurithefurry, madhatterloves Any ship, Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson, graceful-rain, prettyflower34, Viccy Cheshire, D-Desautels, soraxtsuna123, ToscaThorCat


	5. The Roar of Flames

**Chapter 5 **

**~The Roar of Flames~**

* * *

"_Tadashi…"_

Hiro paced angrily in front of the building, his entire frame shaking.

_Was Tadashi insane or had he inhaled too much smoke? How could he have just ran in there with no self-preservation? But even more than that, how could he have just left me, like that?_

Hiro looked towards the fire, his hands clenched, not worrying about the wrinkles he was leaving on Tadashi's beloved cap. Squaring his shoulders, Hiro stood facing the building. He had made up his mind.

Letting Tadashi's cap drop to the floor, he bolted forwards for the main entrance doors. Hiro charged in and was instantly met with a rush of hot air. He had already started pant for breath as sweat beaded down his face. Squinting from the bright flames, Hiro's eyes swept across the room. He could hear faint wheezing in the distance. His heart leapt. Ignoring his dry throat and burning lungs, Hiro pushed onwards towards the sound.

As soon as Hiro turned the corner, his heart stopped.

"TADASHI!"

Tadashi was unmoving, buried under a steel beam that had once supported the exhibition hall. Blood was running down the side of his face, his leg looked as though it was slightly bent at a slightly awkward angle and his usual pale green cardigan was darkened and charred in several places.

Hiro bolted towards his fallen brother. As soon as he tried to lift the steel beam he hissed and flinched backwards with a sharp cry of pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he was looking at his red raw hands.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He berated himself.

Tadashi, who was floating in and out of consciousness, blearily blinked. "H-Hiro?" He said hoarsely.

Hiro fell to his knees, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hold on, Tadashi." Ignoring the pain radiating from his palms, he took off his jacket and threw it over the steel beam. The young Hamada then mustered his strength as he tried one last time to heave the metal beam from his brother. "I'll get you out of here, just stay with me…Stay with me."

Hiro grunted with the effort. "Come on, please. I _have _to do this."

But the metal beam didn't move and the intense heat from it was already seeping into his jacket.

"Hiro…" Tadashi at this point was floating in and out of consciousness. "You have to get out."

"No! I'll think of something" Tears were flowing freely from Hiro's eyes. He couldn't move the beam. He looked around the room, hoping to spy anything that could possibly help him lever the beam from Tadashi. If only he had his microbots. But the neurotransmitter that he discarded on the showcase stage was nowhere to be seen, most likely engulfed by the flames.

Hiro had never felt so helpless, so desperate. If only he was strong enough to either lift the beam or pull Tadashi free. But then, it came to him.

_What if I used my powers?_

Suddenly, Hiro was filled with determination. He hoped that this would work, it was the last thing he could try to free his brother. The danger that Tadashi would find out about his powers was the last thing on his mind. But he would cross that bridge when he got there. Hiro firmly gripped Tadashi's arms and widened his stance, preparing to drag his brother out as soon as he turned him intangible. He hadn't learned how to fully control his powers yet, there was no telling when the steel bar would become tangible and possibly crush his brother again.

"H-Hiro?" Tadashi's eyes were unfocused as he looked at his younger brother.

"It'll be okay, Tadashi. Trust me." Hiro willed his hands to turn intangible and let it freely flow into Tadashi. With a grunt, he yanked his brother towards him and fell to the ground.

_It worked!_

Hiro was beside himself with joy. Without a second thought, using his remaining strength, Hiro once again turned in tangible and lifting off the ground with his brother, he flew in the direction of the main doors.

Hiro burst outside, still clutching his brother tightly. He could feel himself begin to drift away as his powers sucked up his remaining energy. Both Hiro and Tadashi came into view as they tumbled to the ground, the older Hamada landing with his back on the ground. Not one moment later, a growing high-pitched sound became louder. Then, the building exploded.

'BOOM'

The whole building shook, sending shards of glass and debris still on fire towards the vulnerable brothers.

Hiro yelped, jumping to try and shield Tadashi from the tiny fireballs.

A few minutes later, Hiro unburied his head from Tadashi's chest and gently shook his shoulders. He shakily got on to his knees, looking back at his unconscious brother, whose head was still sluggishly bleeding; and tried one last time to shake him awake.

"Tadashi," he coughed whilst roughly shaking Tadashi, "Wake up, already!" Hiro coughed again.

He swayed, a slight dizziness overcoming him. Hiro slapped a hand to the ground, trying to steady himself as he coughed again whilst using the other hand to massage his throat. It was obvious that the smoke inhalation was getting to him and his use of ghost powers had taken a toll on his energy.

Slowly a pitter-patter of footsteps grew closer, not stopping until they were right beside him.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

Hiro blearily looked upwards to see a sea of hands reaching towards him, separating him from his brother. Through the crowd of people he could just make out Tadashi being taken away on a stretcher. The younger Hamada suddenly panicked, batting away all the arms, he tried to stand but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried, trying to scrabble his way towards his brother.

He was pulled back when a pair of strong arms made their way around his shoulders.

* * *

Aunt Cass hummed as she made her way to the car park. Spotting her truck, she fished the keys from out of her bag and swung it around her finger.

Just as she opened the door, a shrill bell began to ring in the distance. There were sounds of screams and sudden crowds of people were running towards their cars, all of them were wearing expressions of fear.

Aunt Cass turned around to see what the commotion was about. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. The entire exhibition building was shrouded in smoke and flames.

Slamming the truck's door shut, she started to make her way past the people who were leaving the premises and those who were stood watching the giant fireball with shock. She had only one thing in her mind: her nephews.

"Tadashi! Hiro! Where are you?" She shouted, frantically looking in every direction for Tadashi's signature hat and Hiro's bright red shirt.

Then, the building exploded.

Tears had already sprung to her eyes. Her boys were nowhere to be found. To her, that could only mean one thing. They were still inside of the building.

Aunt Cass walked up to the start of the steps that lead to the exhibition building with shaky legs. She could already feel the intense heat radiating from the fireball.

Just a couple of meters in front of her, a group of paramedics were crowded around a boy who was flailing his arms wildly. Another pair of paramedics was wheeling a second boy to the ambulance. Time slowed as she looked closer at the stretcher passing her and her eyes widened.

_Tadashi! So the other boy must be…_

"Hiro! Hiro…" She rushed to Hiro's side and fell to her knees. "You have to let the paramedics do their job. They'll look after him." Aunt Cass placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder before pulling him into a tight but warm embrace. She sniffed. "He'll be just fine."

Slowly, she and another paramedic began to pull a wheezing Hiro towards the ambulance, coaxing him to allow a mask to be placed over his face for oxygen. When he finally understood that he wasn't going anywhere unless he received medical attention first, Hiro begrudgingly accepted the mask.

The paramedic immediately got to work on Hiro's hands, wrapping them carefully with gauze.

About ten minutes later, when the paramedic was happy with Hiro's improved breathing he smiled at the teenager.

"Alrighty! You're free to go, but take it easy, okay?" He advised, carefully removing the oxygen mask.

Hiro jumped to his feet and immediately grabbed Aunt Cass's hand, he gave a quick thanks to the medic and started dragging his Aunt to the truck. They were both eager to get to the hospital and see Tadashi.

When they got to the car park, their truck was the only vehicle left. Without wasting time, the pair jumped into the truck and Aunt Cass started the engine.

Throughout the entire ride, the atmosphere was heavy and tense. Aunt Cass was gripping the wheel tightly, you could tell she was worried from the way she was biting the inside of her mouth. Hiro had his hands clenched on top on his knees, adamantly staring out the window.

_This must have been how Tadashi felt when I was in hospital… The agonising feeling of your gut twisting, not knowing if your only brother was going to be okay._

Hiro placed his head against the cool glass, closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Aunt Cass and Hiro sat nervously outside of Tadashi's assigned room. Whenever a shadow moved, they would look towards the door with hope. The nurses were still treating his wounds. Only fifteen minutes had past since they arrived but to the pair, it felt like a century.

Then a nurse walked out of the room towards Aunt Cass and Hiro.

"Alright guys, you can go in now." The nurse carefully turned the door handle and the door softly creaked open.

The older Hamada still had remnants of the fire visible on his face. There was still some smeared blood along his hairline and a visible bruise on his cheekbones, but he looked relatively 'normal'. His body, however, was much worse for wear. Tadashi's left leg was covered in a cast and propped up, his arms were covered in bandages and an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face.

"Whoever got him out of there, did so just in time. Other than the broken leg, he's lucky that he escaped with only a couple scratches and burns!" The nurse said, trying to reassure Hiro after seeing his worried expression.

Seeing that Tadashi was alive and breathing was more than enough for Hiro, he calmed down and collapsed into the chair next to the bed.

"See Hiro, it's going to all be okay." Aunt Cass smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go grab a coffee, do you want anything to drink?"

"A cup of water would be nice, thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro returned the smile.

Aunt Cass silently slipped out through the door.

Hiro sighed; he looked around the room, taking note that everything was painted white. He didn't notice that Tadashi's fingers were beginning to twitch and his brows were knitting together as he brought himself back from unconsciousness.

Finally, Tadashi opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and the first thing his eyes laid eyes on was his brother who was sat beside him, staring at the ceiling. Tadashi'a eyes were immediately drawn to the white gauze that was thickly wrapped around Hiro's hand.

"Hey bud, what happened to your hand?" Tadashi croaked.

"Tadashi! You're awake!" Hiro leapt to his feet with surprise. "Nevermind that! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine." Tadashi coughed a little.

The door to the hospital room swung open and Aunt Cass walked in, careful not to spill the drinks in both of her hands.

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Tadashi waved.

Aunt Cass jumped and the drinks splashed on her hands. She glared at Tadashi.

"That wasn't funny." She put the drinks down on the bedside table and gave Tadashi a halfhearted whack on his head. "Don't you ever dare do that again to me and your brother. You gave me a heart attack! Honestly, what were you thinking? Running in a building that was on fire."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. Professor Callaghan was still in there, I had to at least try and save him." Tadashi looked at Hiro. "Do you know if he made it out?"

"No… We haven't heard anything…"

Tadashi looked away.

* * *

Aunt Cass dropped her empty styrofoam cup in the bin and stretched. She looked at her watch. It was getting late.

"Okay Hiro, we should probably leave Tadashi to his rest." She said as she grabbed her handbag and concealing a yawn.

"If it's okay with you, Aunt Cass, I think I'm going to stay here." Hiro said. He had almost lost his brother tonight, he wasn't going to let him out of his sight for a while, or at least until he had learned that running into burning buildings was a bad thing.

Aunt Cass opened her mouth to advise Hiro against it, but seeing Tadashi nod subtly, she gave in.

"Okay then." Aunt Cass ran her hand through Hiro's hair and then looked towards Tadashi. "Call me if you need anything."

"Relax, Aunt Cass. I'll be fine!" Tadashi beamed.

Aunt Cass looked at both of her nephews a hint of worry in her eyes, but she pushed on and slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Tadashi fiddled with the edge of his blanket. "Hey Hiro, who got me out of that fire."

Hiro, who was reading a magazine, looked at his brother and cocked his head, his eyes widened.

_He must not have remembered that I was in the fire with him or that I used my powers. I could use this to my advantage!_

"A bunch of firemen did." Hiro lied.

"Really? The nurse said that when the paramedics got to me, it was just me and you."

"They ran off to deal with the fire." Hiro shrugged, avoiding Tadashi's piercing gaze.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed.

"Well, it definitely wasn't me. There's no way I could've lifted that metal beam. Stop worrying, bro, just be glad you're here right now and not a pile of ashes." Hiro laughed nervously, trying to appear interested in the article he was reading. "Now rest up! You're gonna need it now that I'll be going to college with you." Hiro smirked.

Tadashi laughed, sinking further into a pillows before falling silent. He was still deep in thought about the events that happened in the fire, something at the back of his mind was nagging at him and he had a strange feeling that what Hiro said wasn't exactly true.

Tadashi closed his eyes and recounted what happened from when he entered the building. In the building, everything around him was groaning, the metal work becoming deformed by the fire, and then all he could remember was suddenly being forced to the ground. The pain he felt spread like wildfire.

"Wait, I remember…I remember being pinned down by some metal beams, not being able to move. There was someone inside of the building with me..."

In Tadashi's mind, he saw flashes of black, blue and red. Colours that he associated with his brother. When the figure stood over him, he couldn't quite make out the face. But when the figure dropped down to his knees. It was obvious who it was.

Hiro held his breath, hoping that Tadashi would be mistaken.

"Yeah, those were the firemen." Hiro tried to make his voice sound convincing, brushing it off as though Tadashi was mistaken.

But Tadashi shook his head, quite confident about what he saw.

"Hiro…"

The younger Hamada's eyes met Tadashi's.

"What were _you_ doing inside of the building?"

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

AN: You guys are AMAZING! So sorry for not updating! I had University exams. I do update my profile so if you want to know how the next chapter is going then have a look :) Good luck to all of you who still have exams left or anything challenging coming up! As per most of you guys requesting it, I've decided to keep Tadashi alive… for now. Please leave me a review! Should I reveal Hiro's powers to Tadashi, or mess around with him a little longer? :D

**A MASSIVE THANK YOU** to **VeeVours** for creating fan art for this fic, which is now the cover picture! It's a huge milestone for me because it's the first piece of art I've ever received for any of my fics.

I'd love to see any other concoctions you guys make if you have time :)

**Thanks for Reviewing:**

Some of my replies were getting a little long and I didn't want to cheat on chapter length, so check your inboxes!

animals202, Angela3000, Wolfan Terror, Nausicaa of the Spirits, QueenKnightwing, Yondaime Namikaze, JustaPapaFrog, Queen Amaryllis Kay, VeeVours, Purpalz Miner, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, Izi Wilson, Guest (1), Guest (2)

**Guest (1)– **Thanks for reviewing! Yup, I'm going to let Tadashi live. You're completely right, it will allow for a lot more plot ideas :)

**Guest (2)- ** Here's your update and thanks for reviewing! Sorry I left you hanging so long! Can I have my cookie? :3

**Guest (3)** – Oooh, you were on point with guessing what was going to happen haha! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Thank you for adding this story or me to your lists:**

animals202, jen.666, LaughInTheFaceOfDanger, Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, IAmBehindYou123, Sarruby, otakuninja14, Girl of Twilight Wings, mariana333, AlexanderThaumus, Black Hole Bunny, bookishdisneydork, VeeVours, Snowdrops and Rainclouds, TCKing12, Nightmare of Bloodclan, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, Grz, girl with penguin, Izi Wilson, PCheshire, Red Moon Lollipop, SomebodyAwesomeSauce, Uzu no Kaze, Lisa Von Cooper, 67TARDISChevy, Master Giggles I, Lunar Star98, Shigeki-Hizashi, ElsaWriter2131

**Please let me know if I've missed you off anywhere! My entire inbox has been a mess lately hehe.**


End file.
